Black Cherry
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Deathnote crossover. Instead of Misa, Hotaru ends up with a death note, but her drive for wanting to find Kira is entirely different than Misa's was. Catching Kira isn't going to be easy especially when Light finds out her one weakness: loneliness.
1. Prologue: Love

Black Cherry

Every thousand years

The cherries ripens

Immortality is on the tip of my tongue

And knowing I could be forever young

I bite into the sinful

Fruit.

Prologue

Lover

"Oh Taru-chan, come on! Let's party!" Hotaru felt her lips twitch at her friend's whining as she pressed the phone to her shoulder so she could pick up a few notes from her biology class. The cherry blossoms were blowing in the wind outside of her dorm room's window, but this still didn't tempt the girl into going out to party. She had so much to do since she was a freshmen in college with her dreams of becoming a nurse becoming ever more real by each passing day. It was almost eight o'clock anyway and light was almost non-existent except for her collection of lamps.

Hotaru looked out the window, "Can't Misa, but I will some other time."

"You always say that!" Hotaru giggled, imagining the pouting blonde-haired super model. "You need to get a boyfriend and relax a little or you're going to end up alone!" Hotaru felt her own body stiffen at the idea because all of the other senshi had someone. Except for her, but she guessed this would be her fate. That didn't make it any more pleasant. She was however, the senshi of death and rebirth so it only made sense…Hotaru shook her head. "But Misa won't let that happen! You're going out tonight! I'll pick you up right now!"

"Wait Mi-" Hotaru was cut off by Misa hanging up the phone. A sweat drop appeared behind the violet-eyed girl's head as she shook her head. "Might as well and get dressed then…" Hotaru said as she got up from her bed and walked over to her closet. She had been in her pj's. She particularly liked the purple tank top she was wearing because of the built in bra so she stuck with it as she changed into some jeans and a black jacket. She took out the rubber band in her hair, knowing that if Misa saw it she would scold her how it would ruin her hair.

She quickly ran out of the dorms, knowing that if her fellow students saw Misa they would bother them. She waited by the cherry trees and wondered if Misa had been right about ending up alone. It didn't seem like a bad idea since the idea of passing her powers onto her children didn't seem like a good idea, but Hotaru did wonder what it was like to be in love. She had seen it over a dozen times with the other senshi, but she wanted to feel it for herself. She wondered if she would get all giggly like Minako and Usagi when they were around their men or if she would be more of a worried wife like Makoto and Rei. She might have been the quiet lover like Ami and Michiru were.

"I'm being ridiculous," Hotaru whispered as she smiled. It couldn't hurt to day dream, could it? She made up of a handsome man she had seen on the street. He was tall with brown hair and dark eyes. She remembered how he smelt of coffee and how he smiled when she apologized for bumping into him.

"Taru-chan!"

"Oh Misa?" Hotaru turned to her friend, "did you walk all the way here?"

"Yup, it's good to keep my figure."

The violet-eyed girl laughed, "Misa you're pretty. You don't need to worry about that so much."

Misa smiled as she grabbed her hand. "So are you! That's why I'm going to get you a boyfriend."

"What did you do today?" Hotaru asked as Misa started talking about her day. It was filled with celebrities, song writing, acting, and boys falling over themselves to get to her. They walked on the sidewalk where the dim lights from the city would shine on them and protect them from perverts.

The two girls had met by accident when they were children. Misa had been an up and coming supermodel when she met with Haruka-papa and Hotaru. They had become friends almost instantly. This could have been because Misa reminded Hotaru of Chibi-Usagi, but they had been through everything together. Hotaru had seen the devastation Misa's family death had been on her. She had sat with Misa through the trial and painfully watched the bastard get away with it. They had both cried with happiness when Kira had killed him, but Misa had begun to grow a small fascination with Kira.

This was making Hotaru nervous. She knew what Kira did had saved Misa from her depression and her anger, but Kira was evil. Not that she didn't think that the people who were dying didn't deserve it…but…could killing a criminal do any good?

"…Oh, and then I met Hideki Ryuuga-"

Misa stopped talking suddenly when the bushes in front of them rustled. Then suddenly, a man came out of the bushes with a knife. The light reflected from his glasses as Hotaru realized that no one was around them. Misa squeezed her hand.

"I have always loved you! I want to always be with you! I want to protect you!" The man screamed as Misa who was slowly walking back from the man. Misa was trembling and Hotaru knew that she was about to go into psychological shock.

Out of panic Hotaru said, "I-I'm sorry, but Misa doesn't feel the same way. Please leave!"

The air suddenly became silent as Hotaru felt her powers curl and twitch inside of her. The man had tears streaming down his face as he yelled, "I…If I can't you…I'll kill us both!" He raised the knife and began running toward Misa.

Misa suddenly took a step back, the blade only cutting off a small chunk of her hair. Hotaru quickly twisted to protect Misa and waited for the impending knife to slice through her back, but then she heard the man gurgling. It sounded like he was choking before the knife suddenly hit the concrete. The man turned and walked away before collapsing onto the ground.

"W-w-what happened?" Misa asked as her tiny hands clutched onto Hotaru's jacket.

Hotaru turned her attention to Misa, "Doesn't matter. Let's get going before he gets up." She nodded as the two stumbled back into her dorm where they both curled up and cried silently.

"Hotaru…is he dead?" Misa had whispered later that night.

"Probably."

"Do…Do you think it was Kira?"

"I don't know Misa. Maybe there was an angel on our side."

"…"

Hotaru didn't know that it wasn't an angel or Kira that saved them. It had been a shy, quiet shinigami named Gelus. Gelus had fallen in love with the senshi of death, but the violet-eyes girl would never know of it. There had also been another shinigami who had watched her fellow grim reaper turn into something that was neither rust nor sand. In honor of her friend, Rem had picked up his death note and flew down into the world of humans.

And thus…our story begins.

* * *

Sailor Ra: I do not own Death note or Sailor Moon.

Hey, I couldn't resist. Really, I couldn't. I know, I'm pathetic, but I will get the first chapter up tomorrow or by Tuesday.

Ah, this is a LightHotaru pairing. Not a super romantic story, but an interesting one. I hope…I think.

Now if you're wondering about the title and the poem, in Chinese mythology the cherry is the fruit of immorality. It was said that the cherries would rippen every thousand years. It seemed fitting for this story. Calling it Black Cherry seems to make the story sexier than it actually going to be. If you're thinking Light's-

Cain: Ra! You're going to reveal the story.

Sailor Ra: Oh right, yeah. Sorry. I do love reviews.

Oh I have a question.

Do you think I should keep the story in third person or go to first person?

Playlist

So Contagious by Acceptance

Built for Sin by Framing Hanely


	2. Chapter One: Built for Sin

The Angel of Death

Should be so lovely

She could steal my breath.

Ever so slowly

Leave me breathless

Chapter One

Built for Sin

"…My latest found, Heaven's last best gift, my ever new delight…"

Hotaru blinked lazily at the teacher as she rested her head on her notebook. Sleep was not coming easily for her because of her new frequent nightmares about the stalker. If she was paranoid, Misa was going to be breaking her sanity. Misa had been so jittery for the past few days that she hadn't been going out. If she was forced by her manager then Hotaru was forced to come, but she didn't mind.

The only thing she did mind was her lack of sleep.

"Now class," The teacher asked as he looked around his students, "what is the subject of this line?"

Hotaru searched her brain for the answer, but all she could come up with was fuzzy answers like "wife" or something similar. Why did she want to go to To-oh University again? Maybe she was insane. That could possibly be her answer. That, or she needed coffee and a lot of it. She pulled up closer to her book as she felt her eyes getting droopy.

"Ah Mrs. Tomeo," The professor said as Hotaru shot a glare at the teacher. He had never called on her except when she either felt or looked like crap. She had the sudden childish urge to stick out her tongue like Usagi would. This teacher was like Harry Potter's Snape except she suspected he had much more grease in his hair.

"I'm sure you would like to tell us the answer."

She sat up and tried to from words, but she could felt her tongue tumbling over herself when she heard the faint whisper, "Wife…"

"The subject is his wife, right?" Hotaru quickly repeated as the teacher scowled. Yup, definitely Snape lookalike and he could have probably gotten the part for the movie if he wasn't a teacher. Damn.

"Good, very good. And here I thought all you could do was sleep."

_If I wasn't a kind person, I would have turned you into ash._ Hotaru thought bitterly as she smiled at him. "You have no idea what I can do," Hotaru said underneath her breath as she heard someone snort behind her. She looked to see none other than the "famous" Light Yagami. Her eyes already darted back to her notes out of a nervous butterfly feeling that had bloomed in her stomach.

She quickly muttered, "Thanks for the answer."

"No problem."

Knowing the famous Light Yagami he was probably smiling peacefully at her. He was only famous because he was as close to perfection as was humanly possible. He got a perfect score on the entrance examine, great at tennis, and let's not forget good looking. Hotaru relatively thought of him okay except for the creepy shadow who was following him. No, she wasn't talking about Takada, but she could be considered a creepy shadow since she followed Light in almost everywhere.

She was talking about the shadow behind Light that seemed to always be around him. It gave her dark vibes like when an evil spirit was nearby. She tried to ignore it by avoiding the handsome Mr. Perfect, but it was hard since he almost had every class with him. It wasn't like he personally screamed evilness, but the spirit behind him…Hotaru shuddered lightly at the thought.

The bell rang, much to her relief, and she went to lunch, knowing that Misa was going to be waiting for her outside. When she walked out she saw no Misa. Hotaru frowned at this as she walked down the steps and looked around. She heard squeals and giggles coming from her female classmates, but she didn't bother to turn to see what was causing it.

"Hello, are you Ms. Tomeo?"

Hotaru turned her head slowly to see Hideki Ryuuga.

_She didn't…_Hotaru heard her mind mumble in a panic as she groped for her phone. When she finally found it she saw a new text.

_Have fun on ur date!_

Hotaru looked up at the movie star and then back at her phone. A group of girls and other people had begun swarming around her. She was used to this after years of living with Michiru and Haruka and with Misa, but never had she been surrounded by she was with some hunky guy. She looked at Hideki Ryuuga and blushed.

"Y-Yeah, but I think I'm going to kill Misa after this." She watched the movie star's perfect lips twitch in a smile. "How did she talk you into this?"

"It wasn't hard after she showed me your picture."

Hotaru was about as red as a tomato at this point as she quickly turned and followed him to wherever he wanted to take her. She realized that she didn't feel nearly as tired as she had early. Knowing Misa that had been her plan, but she probably also wanted her to get a boyfriend. She also knew that Hotaru wasn't crazy enough to not go on a date with Ryuuga.

"Hotaru, how did you meet Misa?" Ryuuga asked as he took slow paces so she could keep up with him. Hotaru found herself playing with a piece of her raven hair nervously.

She shrugged, "I've known her since we were kids. My parents are Michiru and Haruka."

She watched as his eyes widened, "As in the violinist and the race car driver?"

Hotaru nodded, wondering how he would respond.

He was fascinated. He talked cheerfully as they walked to the coffee shop. Her eyes were staring animatedly at him as she sat next to him. She got coffee that was loaded with caffeine. She remembered reading somewhere how a character hoped that their blood would turn black with Java. With all the studying she had been doing, she hoped her blood would turn into coffee. Still, she quite enjoyed his company.

"Misa told me you want to become a nurse, is that correct?"

Hotaru nodded before looking over the movie star. Everyone was staring at him. His eyes lit up at this, "But your very good with the violin, aren't you?"

"Eh? How do you know about that?"

"Misa told me." He said with a grin as she felt her cheeks heat up. What else did Misa tell him?

"Oh um…yeah, I am sort of …I mean, I'm not as good as Michiru-mama." Her eyes darted to her hands that folded neatly into her lap.

Ryuuga suddenly reached out and touched her shoulder, a bold move on his part. "I bet you are. I hope I get to hear you soon."

Hotaru's face was flaming red now. _No! What the hell? Is he saying he wants to go on another date…that he likes me? Or maybe I'm reading too much into it? _

_"Hotaru Tomeo, is it?"_

She felt a slight pressure on her back before turning around to see who had called her name.

**"AHHH!"** Hotaru screamed as she fell off the metal chair and onto the ground. Her eyes were wide as Ryuuga swiftly came to her side as she felt her face broke out into a sweat. Panicking, she brought her hand to her mouth. Ryuuga was yelling at her to say something as a group of people began surrounding her. She ignored them though for there was a matter much more pressing. A huge white _thing _with wings was staring down at her. It reminded Hotaru a bit of a walking skeleton with amber eyes and purple lips. It was holding something in its hand.

The skeleton tilted its head, "I am Rem, a shinigami. I wouldn't keep screaming if I were you."

Hotaru looked around to see everyone staring at her. She gulped as she began to realize slowly that she was the only one who could sit it. Ryuuga was staring at her as if she was a freak (imagine if he saw her power of healing!) She scrambled onto her feet as she stared at the group.

"I need to go," she said quickly as she ran out of the coffee shop with the shinigami following close behind her. Hotaru didn't like running, but she was so she could get back to her dorm. She dodged the weird expressions on people's faces as she ran. She ran until she felt her legs wanting to give way. She had to stop for a second by a building. She pressed her hand against the brick wall to keep herself up right.

She lowered her head as she whispered, "I don't get it. What's a shinigami want with me?"

"This belongs to you." Hotaru turned her head to see what the shinigami had been holding. What was clutched in her white hand was a black leather notebook with the sloppy scrawl that read "Death Note." Hotaru turned around, forgetting that people could be watching, she clutched onto the leather notebook. She held it to her chest as she slowly began walking. Hotaru knew how not to bring attention to herself after all the years of being a senshi, but she could still feel her legs getting wobbly with fear like they always did whenever she had been facing a demon of some sort.

"What is it?" Hotaru whispered as the shinigami flew behind her.

"Do you know anything about shinigami?"

Hotaru shook her head slightly like something had been on her mind.

Rem seemed slightly amused by this as she pointed at the notebook, "Shinigami kill because we live off the lives of humans. If you write a human's name in the notebook they will die." Hotaru's eyes widened for a moment as she heard the bones cracked. "The person will die in forty seconds and if you don't write a cause of death the person will die of a heart attack. You need to know the person's face and, obviously, their name."

Hotaru looked down at notebook before looking at the shinigami. She started walking again as she looked around the world around her.

"Why are you giving me your notebook, Rem?"

"It's not mine."

"Then who-Oh crap, it's Misa." Hotaru said as she looked down at her cell phone, knowing that she was probably ticked off about how badly the date went. "Hey Misa," Hotaru said in an extra sweet voice.

"Have you read the news recently?"

Hotaru stopped, "Err, what?"

"Sorry for interrupting your date, but have you watched the news recently? You got to check it out now!" Hotaru rolled her eyes, but walked a bit quicker as she got into her campus where there would be a cafeteria with TVs. She ignored the gaggle of girls who were trying to ask her questions about Ryuuga.

Her eyes scanned the TV for only a moment before answering Misa, "Misa, it's just Kira news…What?" Hotaru's eyes got wide again.

"_Kira killed a mad scientist who was known to use his own students, Doctor Tomeo…"_ The reporter said as Hotaru felt her whole body freeze. _"He died of a heart attack like all the others…"_

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit…" Misa was talking about how her dad deserved getting killed by Kira because he had done such torturous things to her and students. Hotaru couldn't help, but start rubbing her right arm like the metal was still there.

"Heart attack…?" Hotaru whispered as she looked down at the shabby notebook. _It wouldn't have been hard to find pictures of criminals and names…_Hotaru thought shakily as she looked down at her notebook. "Oh no…is this…how…Rem, is there another shinigami here?" she hissed as Rem tilted her head at the girl.

To her horror, Rem nodded slowly.

"Hotaru?"

The girl spun around to meet with Light Yagami.

She sighed with relief as she smiled, "Hey Light, is something wrong?"

"No," he smiled as he squeezed her shoulder. "I was more worried about you. Wasn't that your dad?" His head tilted to the TV screen. For the second time that day, everyone was staring at her like she was a freak except for the brown-haired boy.

Hotaru stepped away from him, "Tomeo is a very popular name, Yagami. I've never met that man." She lied as she smiled cheerfully.

His eyes fell on the black note she was clutching onto so tightly. "What is that?"

Hotaru jumped, "Nothing! I gotta go, bye!"

___

Hotaru sat on her bed, staring at the shinigami. "I have to get a hold of this L character…Then they'll be able to find Kira quicker, right?" The shinigami didn't look so sure about this idea as the violet-eyed girl sighed. "Even if it doesn't help to _catch_ him then they'll know how he kills and that's always a big component, right?" Again, the shinigami was no help.

"You're not going to use it for yourself?" Rem asked, clearly shocked.

Hotaru shook her head, "No way, I've…I've already killed too many people. I don't want any more blood on my hands. Anyway, if I get rid of Kira than the princess will be safe."

"Princess?"

Hotaru raised an eye brow, "Shouldn't shinigami know everything?" Rem snorted at the idea. "I'll explain later, but maybe I should call Michiru-mama and the others…" Her hand stopped searching for her cell phone, "Is there any way for Kira to know I have a death note?"

"No, only if the shinigami told them."

"What are the chances of that?"

Rem's face pinched in a very human expression. "I'm not sure. If it's the shinigami who I think it is then I doubt it. There's another way for this Kira to know if you have a death note and that's if he did the eye deal."

"Deal?"

"I take half of your life span and I give you my eyes. With my eyes you will know a person's name instantly just by looking at them." Rem explained as Hotaru nodded, "You can see a person's life span, but if a person owns a death note than you won't be able to see their life span."

"I don't think Kira has done the eye deal. If he has then he would have probably killed the police by now," Hotaru said with a thoughtful expression. "But maybe he knows…I don't know. If he knows I have a death note than he might go after the princess and my family. I'll have to do this on my own, then."

___

Light scowled as he walked into his room.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryuk asked as he sat on the bed while Light went to his desk and studied his death note.

"How did she get a death note?"

"Eh? That could have been any old note book-"

"Ryuk, I saw the letters. It clearly read _Death Note_ in Japanese and she wouldn't let me touch it. She looked terrified of something…I thought it was because I killed her dad, but I guess having a shinigami around her could change her." Light leaned against his hand.

"You going to kill her?"

Light pondered this for a moment. L might become suspicious if…Well, he could just make it an accident, but maybe this could be useful. "I could…but this could be useful. Gods always need angels, right?"

* * *

Sailor Ra: Done! Sorry, but I was busier than I thought I was going to be. I do not own Death note or Sailor Moon.

Playlist

You Found Me by The Fray

Help, I'm Alive by Metric


End file.
